1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jaw crusher, and more particularly to a jaw crusher with a design of moving the position of a pair of triangular wedge-shaped lumps to set a crush gap and adjust a crush travel distance with an eccentric setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jaw crusher is an industrial tool used for crushing substances such as ores extracted from mines, concrete chucks discarded from constructions, asphalt chucks dug out from road surfaces, and slag discharged from steel-making plants. With reference to FIG. 1, the structure of a jaw crusher includes a moving base 20, a fixed base 30 and a gap adjusting mechanism 40 installed to a machine 10, wherein the moving base 20 is installed to the machine 10 through an eccentric shaft 21, and the gap adjusting mechanism 40 abuts the moving base 20 through a toggle plate 41, and a pull rod 22 with a compression spring presses the toggle plate 41 between the moving base 20 and the gap adjusting mechanism 40. A belt pulley 23 driven by a motor turns the eccentric shaft 21, such that the moving base 20 will swing back and turn together with the eccentric shaft 21 to engage a moving die 24 on the moving base 20 with a fixed die 31 on the fixed base 30, so as to repeatedly increase and decrease a crush gap W between the moving die 24 and the fixed die 31 for crushing the substances.
If it is necessary to adjust the crush gap W after the fixed die 31 and the moving die 24 are worn out, or there is a different requirement on the size of the crushing substances, the conventional gap adjusting mechanism 40 is adjusted by loosening the compression spring of the pull rod 22 first, and then a screw rod or a hydraulic cylinder 42 is used for adjusting an adjusting lump 43 to an appropriate position; in other words, the position of the moving die 24 is adjusted by the toggle plate 41, and then the thickness of a padding plate 44 is increased or decreased to a desired thickness, and finally the compression spring of the pull rod 22 is secured to a predetermined compressed length, and the whole procedure of adjusting the crush gap W takes approximately 30-40 minutes.
With reference to FIG. 2 for installing the eccentric shaft 21 of the moving base 20 to the machine 10 in accordance with a prior art, the lower bearing housing 11 is soldered onto a sideboard 12 of the machine 10, and a plurality of reinforced plates 13 are soldered at the bottom the machine 10 and a reinforced rod 14 is soldered at a lateral side of the machine 10 to constitute a heavy construction. However, upper and lower bearing housings 15, 11 cannot provide a uniform support force to an external bearing. Further, the structure of the conventional machine 10 adopts the method of soldering a whole frame, involves a large volume, and incurs a high transportation cost and a high level of difficulty for the transportation.